


Cookies

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [40]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, flirty steve, steve got game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Your mother made way to many cookies. Good thing Steve is hungry.





	Cookies

You sighed, looking at the boxes of Christmas cookies your mother had given you. For your friends as well, she had said. But sadly, your 'friends' were all grown up superheroes, not little, sugar crazy kids. Even if they act like that sometimes. Maybe you should give the cookies to S.H.I.E.L.D. Maybe they'd eat them all. Of course your mother had, like every other year, made far too many. You felt the need to vomit by just looking at them. It wasn't that they weren't good, they just were really sweet. Too sweet for your liking. 

"Hey, (YN). How are- ... What's that?" You turned, seeing a very confused Steve in the door. "Cookies... my mom made way too many... again", you sighed. Steve smiled, reaching out for one of the boxes. "May I?" You nodded, gesturing for him to take one. The one he chose was a normal cookie with sugar on the top of it. He took a bite, and then his eyes went big. He looked at the cookie like it was something magical.

Steve swallowed, eyes nearly glittering. "This", he said. "This is the best cookie I've ever had!" You giggled as he devoured more and more cookies, fully laughing once he finished half the box. His head turned to you, crumbs sticking to his cheek. "What?" You laughed harder, holding your stomach in an attempt to stay upright. "I have never seen somebody eat so many cookies that fast! And they're from my mom as well!" Steve smiled, eyes shimmering with happiness. "I need to call your mother to thank her" Your laughing stopped for a second, before coming back twice as hard as before. "For the cookies?", you managed to bring out. "For that, and for the sweet thing right in front of me"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
